ouran high school eater
by Dtksgirl
Summary: The host club members are now students at the dwma! What lies in store for them? Genre and rateing may change.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Kyoya isnt this exciting!" Tamaki cheered as him and Kyoya boarded a plane. "Just you and me together hanging out and haveing so much fun!" Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses. "You do know that its not going to be all fun and games right?" Tamaki pouted. Right now Tamaki and Kyoya were on there way to death city to enrole as a weopon and miester. Tamaki was a silver sword and Kyoya was his miester.

Also on board was Hikarou, Karou, Haruhi, Hunni and Mori. The twins like Liz and Patty were twin pistols and Haruhi was there miester. Hunni was a samuri sword and Mori was his miester. They were all leaving Ouran to go to death city. There were a few tears shed by the girls when they found out they were leaving but they promised they would come back.

Tamaki had a hard time saying that. They knew that there was a possibility that they wouldnt come back. But that was a risk they were all willing to take. Soon the plane took peered exsitedly out the window while Mori helped fasten his seatbelt. The twins cheered while Haruhi put on some headphones to listen to music and to block out the twins noise. Tamaki went on and on about how excited he was and Kyoya tried his best not to hit him.

Even if some of them didnt seem like it they were all very excited. After an eight hour flight the plane finaly landed in the death city airport. "Finally!" Hikarou moaned as he streched. "I was starting to get a little jet-lag." They all grabbed there bags and hopped of. Well all exsept for Hunni who had fallen asleep and was now being carried by Mori. They arrived at there hotal rooms so they could settle in for the night.

They were all told to get some rest as they would have a big day tomorow. The moon was already up in the sky. Suddenly they could hear Haruhi scream. "W-Whats wrong with the M-moon?" She said fearfully. They all looked up to see the moons creepy face, its mouth frothing with blood. "Oh my god! Mommy help me!" Tamaki screamed as he jumped in Kyoyas arms.

Kyoya sighed as he carried Tamaki inside and dumped him on the bed. "You cant be that afraid of the moon Tamaki." Kyoya said. "B-but theres b-blood in its mouth m-mommy." Tamaki stuttered. "Yes well if your going to keep me awake all night with nightmares im going to be even scarier then that moon. You hear me?" Kyoya warned. "Y-yes sir." Tamaki said.

"Good." Kyoya said still glaring at him. "Besides if your that terrified of that moon just think of how bad youll be when you see a kishen for the first time. There even worse then the stupid moon." Tamaki shuddered at the thought of that. Kyoya was right. He needed to toughen up. He stood up and puffed out his chest. "Do i look brave?" Tamaki asked. "No, you look like an idiot." Kyoya pointed out.

Tamaki sighed and relaxed his chest. Then he flopped over on the bed as Kyoya lie down in his. "Say Kyoya..do you think were really strong enogh to fight those kishen?" Kyoya hesitated for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Im honestly not sure Tamaki. Besides you dont have to worry. Your the weopon. Im the miester. Im basicly the one fighting the kishen."

Tamaki chuckled. "I get worried when you say that." "Har-de-har har. Shut up and go to sleep." Kyoya said as he turned over and fell asleep. Tamaki sighed. He honestly was worried about him. Those kishen were really scary sounding. Well hed just have to trust Kyoya and help him best he could. He fell into an uneasy slumber that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the host club, now well-rested, walked to the DWMA. It wasnt very hard to find as the spikes stuck up so high that you could see them from any place in town. When they approched the school everyone was in awe.

"This place is huge!" Hunni cheered as Mori grunted in agreement. They walked up the stairs and pushed open the huge doors. As they walked down the hall they looked at everything with curiosity.

Soon they came to the door that read "death room" With a few nervous glances the group walked in, Tamaki taking the lead, trying to look brave for Haruhi. They stopped in front of the white steps that held the giant mirror. Taking a deep breth Tamaki called out, "Hello?"

Suddenly from the mirror came a strange man in a black clock and a white skull mask. but he strangly didnt look all that scary. "Ah, you must be the new kids. Lets see.. Haruhi Fujioka, Hikarou and Karou Hittachin, Tamaki Souh, Kyoya Ohtori, Takeshi Morinozuka, and Mitskuni Hanninozuka, am I right?" He said.

"Yep." The twins said in union. "Excalint." he said. Then he looked at them deeply, looking into there souls. Then he clucked his tounge slightly. "Im going to have a serious talk with each of you privitly." When they looked worried he said while chuckling, "Dont worry, None of you are in trouble. There are just some issues I need to disscus with you all. And I shall start with Haruhi Fujioka."

A/N Next chapter he will talk to Haruhi about her issues. In the next he will talk to someone else. In the next someone else and so on. I will do more then one person in some chapters. But i may not update for only writing cause my dad is in a good mood and im moveing to Texas soon so ill be busy. My dads in the army so we move a lot. Also im hopeing to finish "I swear ill be home for christmas" by christmas but theres not a big chance of that happening. Oh i was wondering if I used my oc Dawn in this, even if it was only a tiny part, would you guys be mad? 


	3. Haruhi

Lord death took Haruhis hand and faced the mirror. Then almost like magic he jumped right in the mirror. When they were in Haruhi looked around. They were in a room that was completly white. There was a big chair in the middle of it almost like a throne.

Lord death sat in the chair and patted his lap. Haruhi stood there unsure of what to do. Then he took Haruhi in his arms and placed her on his lap. "Now," he said. "Lets talk."

Haruhi could only nod in agreement. "Haruhi, you are a strong, smart, and beutiful girl. You are very pationt and work well with others." Haruhi blushed. She had never gotten so many complamints before.

"But the thing is, you have trouble voicing your own opinions and standing up for yourself. Its difficult for you to say no and you think of others more then yourself." Haruhi bit her lip. She had been told a few of these things before. "I see that your afraid of thunder and lightning, youve always wanted to try fancy tuna and..oh my. your mother was very sick and died when you were young." Haruhi looked away and nodded. "How does he know all of this?" she wondered.

"Haruhi, I can tell your going to be a great fighter. You just need to start thinking about your own well-being sometimes. Understand?" "Yes sir." Haruhi said.

"Good." he said cheerfully. Then he held Haruhi in his arms and jumped out of the mirror. Then he set her down. "Haruhi, are you okay!?" Tamaki fussed as he started looking her over.

"i can tell hes going to be interesting." Lord death thought. "Okay, next im going to see Mitskuni Haninozuka." 


	4. Hunni

Lord death picked Hunny up and once again jumped into the mirror. He sat him on his lap and smiled at him. "Hello mistkuni." Hunny giggled and said, "Call me hunny." "Oh, okay then Hunny."

Lord death looked at him for a moment before saying, "Hunny you are a cute, fun-loveing, wise, understanding, and careing boy." Hunny giggled. "Thank you sir."

Lord death cleared his throht and continued. "However it seems you are confused as to the meaning of true strength. You hate wakeing up, and you dont get along very well with your father or brother." Hunni was quiet before he gave him a sad smile and saying, "Yes."

"You love your couisen Takeshi, or Mori, your bunny, and cake. But you dont take very good care of your teeth. And it seems you care more about sweets then you do your younger brother Yasuchika." Hunny looked ashamed when he said that.

"Hunny I know you are very strong and loveing but eventually youll have to grow up and be serious. Okay?" Hunny saluted trying to be serious and said, "Yes sir!"

Death chuckled and took him out. When he set him down Mori picked him up and held him protectivly. "Now I would like to speak to Tamaki Souh." 


	5. tamaki

tamaki looked unsure but maneged to muster up enogh courage to follow him into the mirror. Lord death sat him on his lap which made him blush slightly. "Lets see, Tamaki you were origanaly from france but moved to japan with your father and grandmother after you mother took ill." The smile on Tamakis face slowly faded as he said that.

"Tamaki you are very polite, funny, careing, and loveing. Your bestfreind is Kyoya... actually im seein a little more then just friendship in there." Tamaki blushed so his whole face turned red.

"Hmm, it seems that you can be a bit stubborn, clingy, and overprotective. However I can see quite a bit of pride in you. Oh dear. it seems that you dont get along very well with your grandmother." Tamaki nodded sadly.

"Well when i look at you i see a funny, lovable and yet very strong fighter. Just..dont cling so much okay?" "Yes sir." Tamaki said serously. "Off we go now!" he took Tamaki out of the mirror and set him down. (A/N im not gonna do the rest. Im too lazy) "Okay everyone, lets head over to the training field and get to work!" 


	6. Chapter 6

"Ooh wasnt that exciting Kyoya!?" Tamaki cheered as they walked home. They had just finished there traning. It was dark out so the others were takeing a bus. But Tamaki had insested that him and Kyoya walk since the night sky was just so "beutiful."

Kyoya nodded. "Yes I have to admit that was rather exciting." As they walked Tamaki continued to talk on and on and on about how increadable it was. Just then he stopped and looked uncertin of something. "Tamaki is something wrong?" Kyoya asked.

Suddenly a huge ugly kishen leapt out of the sewer. Tamakis heart swelled with excitment and fear. "Tamaki, transform!" Kyoya said. "Oh, right!" Tamaki said as he transformed and landed In Kyoyas waiting hands.

Kyoya swung the silver sword at the kishen. It let out a roar of pain as black blood gushed out of its leg. The kishen swung its large claws at Kyoya but he shielded himself with the sword. Kyoya had to step back a bit for the kishen was strong and pushed him back.

But Kyoya held strong and dug his feet into the ground. Swiftly Kyoya lifted one foot and kicked it away. Then he swung Tamaki once more slashing the kishen through the middle. A purple soul floated out as the kishen dissenagrated.

Tamaki transformed back and grabbed the soul. He was told he could eat them but he wasn't sure. Hesitantly he took a nibble. His violet eyes went wide as he swallowed the thing whole. "Damn there good!" He chirped.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and chuckled. "That was..quite exciting." He admitted. "Exciting?! That was amazing! And to think this will be our job for who knows how long!" As Tamaki said this he twirled around excitedly.

"Oh Kyoya I can't wait until tomorrow!" "Me niether Tamaki. Me neither."


	7. Chapter 7

Lord death watched through the mirror as Tamaki and Kyoya fought the kishen he had let out. Lord death had purpasly let a kishen escape and go to them so he could see if they could be ready to fight anytime. Then he would help them work out there problems the next day.

He had done the same for Haruhi and the twins, and Hunny and Mori. He then used his mirror to write notes. "Lets see, Kyoya has great attack skills that can kill easily. But he puts in to much of his energy during fights and exspects more out of himself then he can do which will cause him to tire to easily. Tamaki is very supportive which is good. But he has a few trust problems so there soul resonence wont be as strong.

Haruhi is good at working with others and has lots of pationts which is good for those stubbornly long battels. But her reflexses are something to be worked on as she is not used to new things. The twins are good at helping Haruhi calm down duringtough moments so she has plenty of steam. But they think to much of eachother then the sake of the battle.

Mori is blunt and too the point so he ends battles sooner. But he trys not to use his weopon very much in fear of hurting Hunny and dosnt tell him much so there is a bit of confusion in battles. Hunny knows how to make mori smile so theres not as much stress during battles and knows what to do evan if Mori says nothing. And yet he has trouble takeing a battle seriously. My, he remindes me of Patty." Lord death saved the note and prepared tomorows lesson. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah welcome back students. Are you ready for today's lesson?" Lord death said cheerfully. "Yes sir!" Everyone saluted. "Now I'm going to be teaching you about witches. As you all know you need 99 kishen souls and one witch soul to become a death weapon. Well collecting a witches soul is harder then getting all of kishen souls combined. Take Medusa for example. She infected many of my students with madness and her allies Eruka and Free brought Asura back to life. So you must be very carefull when fighting a witch."

Lord death exsplained the basic info about witches before he sent them on there way. "Hey Hikarou there are some girls over there. Shall we do an act?" Karou asked. "Why not. We haven't done one in a while." They waited until they were close enough and then Karou made some fake tears.

"Hikarou, those witches seem so scary. What if there too strong for us?" Karou whimpered. "Don't worry. Haruhi will be able to fight them and keep you safe." Hikarou said soothingly. "But Hikarou what about you? Your always doing wreak less things and I couldnt live with myself if you got hurt for me." Hikarou took his younger siblings chin and whispered, "Karou, as long as you are okay I will never ever die on you. I swear."

They expected to hear some fangirl screams but instead they walked up to them. "They were followed by three boys. One looked annoyed, one looked amused, and the third was laughing hysterically. The one that was laughing said, "Soul can you see this?! There..there...GAY!" Then the blue haired boy burst into another fit of laughter.

Then suddenly his head started bleeding and he collapsed. Behind him was an angrylooking girl with her sandy hair in pigtails and a bloody book in her hand. "I'm really sorry about the idiot." she said embarrassed. "But uh about the whole love thing you guys were doing..could you like uh.."she said not sure how to say it. "Get a room maybe?" the white haired boy that stood next to her finished. His head also started bleeded due to the sandy haired girl.

"God he will never learn." the girl muttered. "Oh by the way my name is Maka alburn. The one I just knocked out was my weapon Soul eater evens." Kyoya rubbed his chin slightly. He recalled doing business with his brother Wes evens once. "The blue haired kid was Black*star. This is Tsubaki Nanatsukasa. This is Death the kid. And this is Liz and patty Thompson. It's nice to meet you all."

After everyone was introduced and Blackstar and soul were awake they began to talk about there lives and things. BuBlackstar had a question that he just had to ask. "Um Tamaki?" he said. "Yes?" Tamaki said turning to look at him. "I was wondering...are all of you gay?" "MAKA-CHOP!


	9. Chapter 9

"Oi, Oi, Haruhi." Hikarou said as they walked down the hall. "Where you eyeing that Soul kid?" Haruhi blushed a dark red when he said that. "N-no I wasn't." she said. "Lier, I know you like him." Hikarou accused. "...So?" Haruhi said. "It's nothing." he growled. "Other then the fact that you have us! What's wrong with us Haruhi? Are we not good enough for you huh?" "Hikarou I have no idea what your talking about." Haruhi said truthfully.

"I'm talking about the fact that you don't need him when you have us! What about that do you not understand!" "H-Hikarou calm down." Karou begged as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Hikarou tossed it off and went running down the hall. "Hikarou! Haruhi I'm so sorry I'll be right back." Then he took off after Hikarou calling his name.

He quickly caught up to his older brother. "Hikarou what are you doing? Just yelling like that was really stupid." Karou said. "Just shut up Karou! You wouldn't understand." "But Hikarou I want to understand." Hikarou was silent for a moment before turning his head and furiously scrubbing away some angry tears. "No Karou. Even if I explain it to you, you still wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone!" Then he ran the rest of the way out of the school.


	10. Chapter 10

"This place is super creepy." Karou shivered as Haruhi walked through the old manshone, holding the twins in gun form. Right now Haruhi was investigating an old mansion that was believed to have a kishen inside who took the souls of young children that dared to play around there. She walked around keeping a sharp eye out and straining her ears for even the smallest sound. Suddenly she stopped. "I can feel a kishen close by. We must be close!" With that she began to run in the direction she felt the soul in.

But then she heard a sound that broke her heart. A screaming little girl. When she heard that her speed doubled. She ran up to a large door and kicked it open. She gasped. Inside the room was an absolutely horrid looking kishen and a limp bloody girl in her arms. Haruhi backed up slightly before falling to her knees and being violently ill on the floor. "Haruhi, are you okay?" Karou asked. Hikarou stayed quiet, not really wanting to talk to Haruhi at the moment.

"I'm fine." Haruhi insisted as she wiped her mouth. "Kishen Thora, your soul is mine!" She said confidently as she charged at the kishen. The kishen quickly dodged and went behind Haruhi to deliver a blow. Unable to react fast enough, Haruhi got a hard kick to the back, sending her flying across the room and hard into a wall. Thora laughed as she saw Haruhi crumple to the floor.

"Haruhi!" Hikarou cried. Then he looked at his older brother who didn't even flinch. "Hikarou, we have to do something!" he insisted. "No we don't. She obveasly doesn't need us." Hikarou scoffed. Karou balled up his fists as he blood boiled. "How could you be so selfish?!" he yelled. What he did next was more out of pure anger. He pulled back his fist and slammed it into Hikarous face.

"You need to get past your own stupid problems and focus on the fight! I understand that your angry but that doesn't matter right now! Haruhi could die and it would be all your fault! Don't you even care?!" Hikarou stared at his younger brother in shock. Karou had tears of anger streaming down his cheeks.

"B-boys." Haruhi said as she slowly stood up. "Soul resonance." The twins looked up at her before nodding. "Let's go Soul resonance!" they all yelled at once as the guns charged up. "Fire cannon!" Haruhi screamed as flames shot out of the two large cannons that engulfed her arms. But just when the flames where about to reach Thora..

..they burned out.

"What happened?" Haruhi cried in shock. "Our souls must not have resonenced properly." Karou slowly looked at his brother. Hikarou still had that selfish look of jealousy on his face. "H-Hikarou!" Karou screamed. Hikarou refused to look at him. "Guys we need to do this right or else Thora will..!" haruhis sentence was cut off when Thora raised a bloody claw and scratched Haruhi across the face.

Everything was silent for a moment before Haruhi brought her hands up to her cheek and her eyes filled with tears. Then she suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream. "Haruhi what's wrong?" Karou panicked as Hikarou still refused to speak. "M-my face is on FIRE!" Haruhi screamed giving out an extra loud scream as she said fire.

Thora laughed. "That scratch I gave her was loaded with poisoned black blood that is now coursing through her body." Karou gasped and transformed into his human form. He knelt down next to haruhi. "Do you think you could still fight?" Haruhi shook her head fiercely as she continued to hold her cheek. Karou panicked slightly before he managed to get himself together.

"Hikarou, we need to finish this fight on our own. Haruhi can't fight right now. She's in a lot of pain." Hikarou scoffed as he transformed back. "Like I said she doesn't need us. She thinks we're no good and that soul is better then us." Karou growled as he heard his brothers selfish words. "Fine then! I'll finish this fight on my own, with or without you!"

Hikarou looked his younger brother in the eye. "Karou, pick now. Either you come back with me and we go home, or you stay with her and I'll never speak to you again." "Hikarou don't act like such a child." Karou said. "Just pick." Karou stared at his brother for a second before walking towards Haruhi. "I see how it is. Fine, have it your way!" Hikarou growled before spitting in his brother direction then storming out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Hikarou stalked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets as he growled out swear words aimed at his brother, Haruhi, and himself. He knew it was wrong to just leave during a battle like that but his emotions had just gotten the best of him. He stared at the sky, now orange due to the sunset. So many thoghts swirled through his already cramped mind. Finnaly one broke through. "Damnit!" he yelled as he turned around and went back.

Within seconds he arrived back at the manshone, only pausing to catch his breath. He threw the doors open and looked around. Karou and Haruhi wernt there but instead it was Mori and Hunny. Hunny was happily eating a soul as Mori watched. When Hikarou opened the door, both boys looked up at him. Hunny was the first to speak. "Hika-chan, where were you?"

He looked down at the floor, too ashamed to speak. "I-i let my jelousy get the best of me and ran from the fight." he admitted. Hunny looked solum when he said that. "That was a bad choice Hika-chan. Haru-chan and Kao-chan would have died if me and Takeshi hadnt come." Hikarou silently fought back tears at he kept his gaze on the floor.

"Hikarou." Takeshi said quietly but seriously. "You need to apoligize. Your choice was stupid and dangourus." Hikarou looked up at him, surprised at how much he said but nodded none the less. He respectfully bowed and was about to run off but stopped and sheepishly turned around. "Uh hehe, where are they right now?" Hunny giggled. "The DWMA infermary." Hikarou quickly thanked him and then ran off.

The run there took about twenty minutes. He ran in the school and pushed past many students until he arrived at the infrmary. He slowly opened the door and saw Karou sitting on a bed next to Haruhis. He had gaze wrapped around his head and a black eye. Haruhi lie in her bed, Nygus standing next to her. Karou looked up at him for a second before turning his gaze back to Haruhi. It would be an eternity before he would ever forgive Hikarou for what he did. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hikarou ran up to Karou and wrapped his arms around his little brother. "I'm so glad your safe Karou!" He cried. "Hikarou get off of me!" Karou yelled. "just because I'm fine doesn't mean your forgiven! Haruhi has to have the black blood flushed out of her system because of you!" Hikarou sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Aw jeez Karou I'm so sorry." He mumbled. "Say that to Haruhi and i might forgive you." Karou said.

"Karou don't make me do that." hikaoru pleaded. Karou scowled and looked away with a huff. Hikarou groaned and walked into the hall to just wrap his head around things. But as he walked down the hall again, past the infirmary, he could hear commotion going on. He ran in to see Karou in a panic. Haruhi was thrashing around and trying to break free from Karous grasp. Her face was twisted in a pained expression as if she was trying to escape from the very depths of hell.

"What happened?" Hikaoru asked. "I don't know! She just started freaking out so I tried to hug her (awww) and she just wouldn't calm down!" Hikarou ran to them and managed to take Haruhi out of Karous arms. "It must be a negative affect from the black blood." He realized. He held her tight, trying to help her somehow, even though he knew he probably wasn't doing much to help. "Haruhi I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry for being such an ass! I was only jealous because...because...because I love you Haruhi!" Karou gasped as Hikarou sealed his lips onto haruhis.

with that loving touch, Haruhi stopped thrashing and was still. Karou watched for a moment, unsure of what to do. He loved Haruhi but he also loved Hikarou. But just like that, but of his loves where taken away from him. But so long as they where happy, then he was happy. It all seemed calm but what they didn't know was that Haruhi was still having an inward battle with the remaining black blood.


End file.
